Moonstruck
by StarWest45
Summary: What do you do when your world falls apart? What do you do when you have to watch your best friend falling futher into a love that you know will only hurt her. You stay there for her, always.


Disclaimer: Not my world.  
  
Moonstruck  
  
Chapter one: Mrs. Malfoy  
  
A small but urgent knock sounded on the door of our house. I look over at my slightly paranoid husband as he fidgets in his set. I'm just waiting for the words I know will come.  
  
"Stay there, Love. I'll take care of it."  
  
He doesn't disappoint me. I smile at his utter predictability.  
  
The door opens and two small voices chime, "Uncle Harry!"  
  
I can crane my neck to see two blonde children rapping themselves around my husband in fierce little hugs. Julian and Natalie Malfoy adore my husband. Which is nice since he adores them.  
  
"Hey!" Harry greets the children happily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mum brought us!" Natalie said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She's six and a bit flightily like her mother used to be.  
  
"I don't know what he did, but Dad was being a git again," eight-year-old Julian supplied. Harry cast a glance at figure in the doorway I can't see. He frowns slightly as Julian asks. "Is Amy still up?"  
  
I can't help but smile at Julian's question. Amy is our seven-year-old daughter. I would personally love to see the two of them together, someday, when my baby's grown up. Maybe when she hits thirty.  
  
"Yes," Harry said smiling down at the boy. "She's been given extra privileges this summer. Her bedtime was raised to nine o'clock. You got here just in time."  
  
Julian frowned. "But that's only twenty minutes away."  
  
"I think she can be allowed to stay up a bit later since we have guests," Harry said in a mock voice of severity.  
  
"Thanks Uncle Harry!" Julian says.  
  
He grabs his sister's hand and they're off like a shot, giving me a quick 'hi' as they pass.  
  
Harry's speaking low tones and I can hear him swearing softly but viciously. "You need to fucking leave the bloody bastard! You have two great children and more then enough of your own money. You don't need to put up with his shit!"  
  
I get up slowly, slightly afraid of what I might see. I know that my best friend fell madly in love with Draco Malfoy in our sixth year, that doesn't mean I have to trust the arsehole.  
  
The woman at my door is the worst sight I've ever seen. Her normally perfect hair is falling from it's now messy bun. Her eyes are red and puffy, like she's spent too much time crying. She probably has. But it's the look in those once bright eyes that gets to me. Gone is the intelligent, vibrant woman who I proudly call my best friend. What I see there is a broken woman. I see a person who's just had their life ripped away and has given up, a sight I haven't seen since the war ended over a decade ago.  
  
"Merlin!" I whisper catching her eye. "What happened?"  
  
See just looks up and smiled sadly.  
  
"Harry, would you mind terribly watching the children for the night while I steal your wife for awhile?" she asks.  
  
Harry looks at me for a sign as to how we should proceed. Usually he would make a command decision, but in this instance, I am clearly the superior. I give a slight nod and he responds in kind.  
  
I hear a harsh laugh from the door. "You two are so in love," she says.  
  
I don't like the jaded tone in her voice. She was the eternal optimist.  
  
I grabbed my cloak and headed to were she still stands at the door.  
  
"Make up the guests rooms?" I ask Harry as I hug him good-bye. "Natalie can sleep in Amy's room like always, but set the next room up for Jules." They're getting too old to be sharing a room.  
  
"Sure, Love," he said smiling. "Go take care of her."  
  
I can't help but smile sadly at him. "See you."  
  
"Love you," he says.  
  
"Love you too," I answer automatically. It's just second nature to me to say those words on every parting. With and Auror for a husband, you never know when it could be your last good-bye.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
We ended up at a pub not far from my house. We live in a fairly quiet section of London, but a pub can always be found near by.  
  
I look over at my friend notice her slightly lost expression. I remembered her looking like that often when we were in school. She hasn't seemed lost since Malfoy claimed her in when we were sixteen. She was one of those people who actually found herself during the war. But she was lost again, and Malfoy was a dead man. I intend to kill him for doing this to her.  
  
"Alright," I said steering her towards a stool at the corner of the bar, "what happened?"  
  
"It's over," she said. "I can't take it anymore."  
  
"Take what?" I ask gently.  
  
She looks at me like I'm stupid, or like I think she's stupid. "You know what!" she hissed in a voice most unlike her own. "The lies, the rumors, the fact that the rumors are true! He cheated on me! A lot!"  
  
"Oh, sweetie," is all I can say.  
  
Of course I've heard the rumors. I've even asked Draco about it myself. He swore to me they weren't true. He swore he loved her, their kids, their life. I believed him. The rumors never stopped though, and I did continue to wonder.  
  
"I walked in on him," she said. "Him and some little strumpet it looked like he picked up on a corner, or a schoolyard."  
  
"No!" I gasped.  
  
"Oh yes!" she said. "Shagging like mad in our bed. I had taken the kids to Diagon Alley today. We shopped a bit and had dinner there. I was just putting some things away when I walked into our bedroom and saw them."  
  
"Did he see you?" I asked.  
  
"Did when I threw a vase at them. Crashed on the wall and broke above their heads."  
  
"That's not like you," I said slightly worried.  
  
She nodded. "I know. I was too angry to aim properly otherwise I would have hit them. I just turned around and grabbed the kids and whet to your house."  
  
"What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Now?" she snorted. "Now I intend to get bloody pissed."  
  
I looked over as my best friend started knocking back screwdrivers like there was no tomorrow.  
  
I realized then that if I ever saw Draco Malfoy again I'd probably hex him. The bastard was going to die a very painful death for what he had done to the sweet girl the woman next to me used to me.  
  
I know everything he did. I was there to watch. He fell in love with her. I think that was the worst, he really did love her and that love changed her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Well, this is my latest plot bunny. I wasn't going to post it yet, but I was told there's a serious lack of good Luna fics and I have to agreed to 'cause a friend ask me to. One question though, can you tell which one is Luna? 


End file.
